bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Footprints on the Moon
'"Footprints on the Moon"'is the band that Howard and Raj formed in "The 2003 Approximation". History of the Band The band was formed when Raj and Howard were hanging out at the Comic Book Store and Stuart was looking to add live music to the store and was wondering if they knew some musicians if hopes of possibly getting them to play there. Howard started musing about how he always wanted to start a band. The name, "Footprints on the Moon", was one that Howard had dreamed of when he wanted to form a band in middle school. Raj was the one who suggested the kind of music they should play: filk music. This is a combination of folk music with a Sci-Fi theme. Stuart agreed with that kind of music because it sounded exactly like something he would not be expected to pay for. During the composition of their first song, "Thor and Dr. Jones", Raj played a little for Emily. Her main criticism was that it was not suitable for dancing. This comment was also made later by Stuart when they had their first gig at the Comic Book Store. Raj suggested that they try to rewrite the music to be more suitable for dancing. This set off an argument and they broke-up the band for about a minute. Then they tearfully reunited. After playing their song at the Comic Book Store, it was obvious that nobody liked it. Raj created a facebook page for the band in "The Earworm Reverberation". (Howard was upset at finding out about the Facebook page because he thought they were going to make all the decisions together, but he got over it quickly when he discovered that they have a grand total of 1 fan. They tracked down their fan and were waiting to see if he would recognize them until the fan did something very gross, and they ran out. Ironically as they were leaving, the fan spoke up and started to ask them if they were the band members. They cut him off and assured him they were not as they fled out the door. In "The Solo Oscillation" Raj and Howard are preparing for a gig at a Bar Mitzvah. Howard has problems with balancing his responsibilities to his family and to the band so he suggests that Raj replace him. Raj asks Bert Kibbler to join the band. Bernadette finding that Howard is still no help around the house, plus being annoyed that he starts writing an astronaut musical while she tries to sleep insists that he go back and rejoin the band. So now the band has three members. The group recorded their new songs, Color Pulse, Ebb & Flow, Acid Hues, Muck Warfare, Now or Never, Fest Zest, and Party's Over. Gig History Their first gig was at the Comic Book Store. Their first song was about a theoretical battle between Thor and Indiana Jones. The one complaint that observers had was the music was not suitable for dancing. In "The Earworm Reverberation", it was revealed that the band had also played at a Children's Hospital, at least until they were asked to leave. In "The Veracity Elasticity", the duo are seen playing the new "Fun with Flags" theme song, and Howard later accompanies Sheldon's jokes with a percussive sting on his keyboard. In "The Separation Agitation", the group appears again for providing music and sound effects for "Fun with Flags". This episode confirms that they're now regulars for this role. in "The Solo Oscillation" Raj, Howard and Bert play at a Bar Mitzvah for a teenager named Toby. Raj says that Toby will experience many obstacles in life. “Some that feel like boulders”, adds Bert. Cue his Indiana Jones boulder song. Bert is growling out the lyrics for the boulder, which somewhat disturbed the guests at the party. Gallery Past10.png|Stuart, "Do you know any musicians?" Past9.png|His favorite band name is Footprints on the Moon. 0305.jpg|Working on their Thor vs. Indiana Jones song. App11.png|Working on their Thor vs Dr. Jones song. App10.png|Working on their Thor vs Dr. Jones song. App9.png|Working on their Thor vs Dr. Jones song. 0303.jpg|Playing Emily the song. Tj10.png|Raj showing Emily how you can dance to their song. Tj9.png|Emily thinks that it's cute. 0302.jpg|Raj and Howard arguing about their song after he played it for Emily. Tj11.png|Why did it take you so long? Past15.png|Listening to Raj and Howard's band. Past14.png|Footprints on the Moon. Tj20.png|Sheldon, Penny and Leonard watching Raj and Howard play their song. Tj19.png|Emily and the trio watching Raj and Howard play their song. Tj18.png|Bernadette watching Raj and Howard play their song. Tj17.png|Raj and Howard playing their song to a comic book store audience. Tj16.png|Watching Raj and Howard play their song. Tj15.png|Footprints on the Moon. Hanging out in Howards shop.jpg|Raj hanging out in Howard's shop, gets a post on the band's facebook page Reading fan post.jpg|Reading their fan post Well keep rockin you keep rollin.jpg|Howard formulates a reply to their fan, "We'll keep rockin' you keep rollin' Trent likes their post.jpg|Trent likes their reply Reading mor about Trent.jpg|Reading more about Trent Hay arnt you the guys - NO.jpg|Hay, aren't you the guys . . . NO! Solo22.png|Footprints on the Moon performing. Solo19.png|I'm back in the band. TSO-13.jpg|Bernadette telling them to tone it down. TSO-14.jpg|Footprints on the Moon rocking quietly. Solo1.png|Footprints on the Moon practicing. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Indiana Jones Category:Thor Category:Song Category:Original Songs Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11